Christmas Lights
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take their daughter out to see the Christmas lights in their neighborhood.


Title: Christmas Lights  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: K  
><span>Genre<span>: Family. Humor  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine.

A/N: Written for Rosepiggy over at deviantART

**oO0Oo**

"Left of right, Abby?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt before turning around in the passenger's seat to look at the blonde girl in the back. Abigail pushed her knit pink and purple scarf away from her mouth and looked out her window. It was a few days before Christmas so that meant that most the houses in their neighborhood had their holiday lights up and on.

Abigail leaned forward now to look out the window on the other side of the car and smile. "Left, daddy," she said, looking forward and smiled even more when she saw Blaine looking at her. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, smiling even bigger and sat back in his seat. Although she'd only been living with them for a few months, she's almost instantly started calling Kurt and Blaine 'daddy,' which had calmed Kurt quickly. Ever since they were told they could finally adopt, he'd been worried that whichever child they ended up adopting would resent him, despite Blaine's constant reassurance.

The brunet pulled the car out of their driveway and slowly made his way down the road. It was obvious why the seven year-old chose this direction. Their next door neighbors had strung up flickering lights and had a dancing snow man in their lawn.

Most of the houses on their street had some form of decorations up, whether it was simple (just lights strung up) or more complex (an entire scene made up of many different Christmas characters). Whenever Abby went on a walk with her fathers during the day, she always made them stop and look at the yard displays. But everyone knew the decorations were always better at night because that's when the lights came on.

They slowly drove through their neighborhood, only being passed a few times as they went. Because they were going so slow and they were still in the neighborhood, Blaine allowed Abby to crawl onto his lap so she could see the displays and festive houses better.

"It's Rudolph!" she exclaimed as they turned another corner. Blaine looked to where she was pointing, expecting to see either a reindeer made of lights or something like that. Instead, standing in the front lawn of Mr. Robins' house was an actual deer.

"Wow," Blaine said, looking over Abby's head to Kurt who had stopped the car. The deer lifted its head from where it had been trying to find something to eat and stared at them. Abby leaned forward, resting her hands on the dashboard before her, so she could get a better look. The animal stood, frozen for a moment before turning and sprinting back to the woods behind the old man's house.

Once it was gone, Kurt laughed lightly and moved the car forward slowly. Before they reached the next street, the Broadway singer turned off the stereo with a huff. "Why can't they play any new Christmas songs?"

"Because the ones they play are pretty," Abigail said, looking out Blaine's window at a winter kingdom display. "Don't you like them, daddy?" She tore her gaze away from the small, 'ice' castle to look at Kurt.

Her father stopped the car so he could smile lightly at her. "I do, sweetie," he said, glancing at Blaine briefly. "But, it would be nice to hear some newer versions of them."

"How about we sing a Christmas song?" Blaine suggested, wrapping his arms around Abby a little more so he could hug her close. "Pick a song, Abby."

The blonde girl giggled as she was hugged but then hummed while she thought. Kurt noticed a car coming up behind them and started to move again. "Let's sing Frosty the Snow man!" she finally exclaimed as they passed by a house that had a family of handmade snow men.

"Good choice," Blaine said, kissing her cheek which made her giggled again. Kurt continued to drive down the street as his husband started to sing, Abby joining him a few words in.

"_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
>With a corncob pipe and a button nose<br>And two eyes made out of coal._"

Blaine gently touched the tip of Abby's nose when he sung 'button nose' and she did the same. Kurt rolled his eyes in amusement and started to sing along.

"_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,  
>He was made of snow but the children<br>Know how he came to life one day._

_There must have been some magic in that  
>Old silk hat they found.<br>For when they placed it on his head  
>He began to dance around.<em>"

Abby started to wiggle a little in Blaine's lap like she was dancing and he started to do the same as they continued to sing the song.

"_O, Frosty the snowman  
>Was alive as he could be,<br>And the children say he could laugh  
>And play just the same as you and me.<em>

_Thumpetty thump thump,  
>Thumpety thump thump,<br>Look at Frosty go.  
>Thumpetty thump thump,<br>Thumpety thump thump,  
>Over the hills of snow.<em>"

Kurt tapped the wheel every 'thump' and Abigail joined in quickly but thumped her legs instead since she couldn't reach the dash without moving forward. Before they could continue the song, the little girl covered her mouth as she yawned. Kurt looked down at the clock and saw that it was almost her bed time.

"Guess we'll have to finish our adventure tomorrow," Blaine said, noticing the time, too. Abby tried to protest, saying that she wasn't tired but Kurt agreed with this husband.

"You'll have to remember where we left off," he said, in hopes of appeasing her. The blonde looked from both her fathers and practically threw herself at the passenger side window. Blaine was afraid she was having a hissy fit – which was rare for her – but when he heard what she was whispering to herself, he relaxed. She was mumbling the house number to herself, trying to remember for tomorrow evening.

When she was finally finished, she turned around and smiled at Kurt. "Okay, done." Blaine and Kurt shared a look before they both laughed and made their way home, where Blaine would read her a story and the couple would sing her a song before she would fall asleep.


End file.
